A Choice For The Better
by AlexHoran1D
Summary: Niall Horan has had the most intense crush on a certain band member and he thinks hes making the right choice by confessing his love.. or is he? a Ziall fic from ONE DIRECTION!
1. Chapter 1

so here is a brand new story i started i hope you like it! please tell me what you thought!

* * *

-Niall's POV-

I couldn't sleep. No matter how much I tried I just couldn't. Specially when you have someone on your mind and you can't get him out of your head. I never really thought about guys in a sexual way or any other way now that I think about it but that all changed when I met Zayn Malik.

Since I met him I could never stop thinking about him. His chocolate, brown colored eyes that sometimes looked so dark you thought he didn't have a pupil. The way his black hair was perfectly styled upwards, just made him look plain out sexy. His mocha colored skin tone left me mesmerized as he took on the image of a gorgeous god. His full pink lips made me drool every time he talked to me. My attention would always go towards those lips. Those juicy lips I always wanted to kiss.

Not to mention his body...

::

We had finished out first concert. Zayn was all worked up and sweaty from all that singing and sometimes random dancing. As we walked backstage towards our dressing room he quickly tore his shirt to shreds. How that moment drove me crazy. His six-pack was well built and the sweat trail that ran down it made his six pack hard not to stare at. All that did was turn me on.

I couldn't stop staring at his body, it was driving me insane. So I ran out the dressing room and straight towards the restroom. As I ran into the first stall I saw, I quickly closed the door behind me. I began to softly rub my growing erection over my trousers. I undid my trouser's button and zipper. I pulled them down to my knees and pushed my bright, aqua-blue boxer briefs down enough to expose my member. I got a good hold of it before I began to slowly move my hand up and down on it. I was going at a moderate pace before I began to speed up as I started thinking of Zayn.

I thought of him jacking me off instead of my own hand. I began to moan lowly as a felt myself reaching my peak. I held onto my balls with one hand as I gave my erection a few last strokes. I felt the white liquid quickly shot out of the head of my member. 1...2...3...4 times before I was done climaxing. I felt my knees get weak and decided to rest my back against the stall door. As I began to regain my strength I looked at the mess I had made.

I had never felt so much pleasure out of a simple handjob from myself and I had never jacked off to the thoughts of another male. I decided to clean the evidence of my sexual act. I couldn't let my mates come in here and see my cum all over the place, that would be awkward for me and for them.

::

That day is still vivid in my mind till this day. I've been keeping my feelings hidden since I found out I had fallen in love with another male. The hard part about is that I get to see the lad I love EVERY day. Which only makes things worse for me, I wish I could just tell him how I felt but I was scared. I'm nothing like the other lads I'm shy and I'm awkward sometimes. I can't even talk to him with out feeling stupid about saying the wrong thing.

It was obvious I had turned into a girl who fell in love. I don't mind the part about being in love but the girl part I do. I shouldn't be worried so much about it, I mean I can't let him know I love him. Maybe it's time to actually confront him about him. I just can't hold my feelings in any longer, I feel like a giant zit that's going to pop any second... Eewww gross. Maybe that wasn't such a good reference. Point is that I just can't hide it any longer, I need to tell Zayn I love him and NOW.

I lifted my blanket of off me and shoved it aside. As I stood to a sitting position on my bed I felt the warmness of my blanket leave and felt the cool breeze from within my room hit me. I shivered slightly, I then noticed I wasn't wearing anything but a pair of red boxer briefs that had white lines go across them. Maybe I shouldn't go right... NO, I need to go right now! I stood of my bed and fixed my briefs up a little. I then made my way towards my bedroom door and turned the cold golden knob. I peaked outside the door to see if the cost was clear. I felt stupid for doing this, I mean who would be up at two a clock in the morning... No one.

I creeped out my room to a cool wooden floor. My slow footsteps only made the floor creek, which made me more nervous for what I was going to do. I was beginning to have second thoughts but I didn't let it get to me. I needed to confess my love to the lad of my dreams. I made my way to Zany's room, which wasn't very far apart from mine.

As I finally stood in front of the brown wooden door. I tried building up my confidence. This was the time I have been waiting for. To confess and show my love to the lad of my dreams. He's the one I want to spend my life with, even if we are only 18 I know he's the one for me and I really hope he feels the same way.

I raised my left arm and lightly knocked on his door. The silence only made the knock seem ten times louder. As I heard noises come from the other side of the door I got ready to say the words that will change my life forever. The door gently opened and my heart began to race, here it comes, the moment of truth.

* * *

please review!


	2. Chapter 2

-Zayn's POV-

I held onto Niall by his thin waist as I pulled him close to me. I snuggled my face against his soft neck. I then whispered sweet nothing's to him as I began to nibble on his ear lobe. I started to kiss his neck gently not wanting to leave any markings on my little Irish lover. All he did was let out low moans, which sounded so cute coming out of him.

"Come on, stop it Zayn, you know I don't like it when you tease me. We should get going and catch up with the rest of the lads," Niall said as he tried breaking the embrace I had on him. The smile that formed on his face was super adorable and it just made me get a better grip on his sides.

"Oh come on Irish boy, you know you like it when I tease. Its what gets you going and you can't deny it, now can you?" I said seductively as I began to rub my crotch on his butt while I laid soft kisses on his neck. I felt him shiver as I lightly bit down on his shoulder.

"Stop it Zayn, I don't want yo-" I cut Niall's words of as I slowly moved my hand down his stomach and inside his trousers. I made sure to go over his boxers and not inside them. The feeling of his member over his boxers on my hand made me want to take him on the spot.

"It seems like your Irish pride doesn't agree with you. Now you definitely can't lie yourself out of this. You know you want me as much as I want you. Now come on babe don't lie to yourself and just embrace your love for me."

"You always gotta get it your way don't you?" he said jokingly, he knew me all to well.

"Yes I do," I said as I moved my hand inside his boxers. I softly touched his member and he instantly reacted to my touch. As he started growing in size I shifted my hand to get a hold of it. Using my thumb to rub the head as I began to jack him off. The pre-cum that oozed from him gave me a full hard on.

He tilted his head backwards and laid it on my shoulder. His eyelids fluttered quickly before they closed. Louder moans coming out of him as I quicken the speed of my hand. I felt him begin to tense up, I knew I was doing a good job but I couldn't let him cum so quickly. I pulled my hand out and turned him swiftly.

I laid my right hand on his right cheek and softly rubbed it. I looked into those piercing icy, aqua eyes of his and I knew he was the one for me. As I rubbed his soft skin I leaned in just enough for our lips to brush. The cotton like feeling that I got from his lips made me get butterflies in my stomach. I lightly kissed him, our kiss was sweet and tender. I could feel the love he felt for me rush into me.

Our kiss became more passionate as our tongues played games with each other. He tasted like cotton candy, sweet and sugary. I couldn't get enough of his taste and it seemed like our kiss went on for hours. I began to run out of breath so before I left those lips that drove me insane I bit and pulled on his bottom lip gently. The moan that came out of my sweet little Irish boy made me want to never stop what I had just done.

As our lips parted ways I realized how much I wanted them back. That amazing connection I felt with him could never be replaced by anyone else. Our foreheads laid on one another and I stared into his captivating eyes. I regained my breath in a matter of seconds and I was ready for more.

I held him as close as I could to my body. Our warm breaths linger with one another. I needed more then just his kisses, I wanted all of him. I wanted to make love to him and make him my own. To have that special connection no one has ever had with him. I don't want him to just be a fuck, no I want him to be more then that. Something more special and romantic and sweet and memorable.

"Niall can I make love to you?" My words come out sincere and honest. They were like sparks of glitter that surrounded us. Making love to Niall was all I ever wanted to do.

"uhmm-"

My eyes flashed open to pure darkness. As my eyes started to adjust to the low quality of light I realized I was laying in bed with just boxer briefs and a pretty evident boner hiding underneath them.

It was only a dream... It's always only a dream. Why can't it be real for once? It always ends the same way as well. With me asking the love of my life if I can make love to him. Yet I never get to do it, I always wake up right when he's about to give the answer I most crave. I needed to tell him how I really felt about him, I can't hold it in any longer.

I made up my mind, I'm going to go to Niall right now and tell him how I've felt all this time. Since the first day I meet him and we became One Direction I can't get him out of my head. Everyday I'm with him I fall even deeper in love with him. That blond messy hair of his and his cute little smile. His crisp Irish accent drove me over the edge and those tasty looking lips he has are just... Ahh, I just want to kiss them and never stop.

I stood into a sitting position on my bed and I was about to stand and make my way over to Niall's room when I heard a light nock on my door. I stood up and made my way towards my door. I was relieved my boner had went away, gosh that would have been embarrassing. I honestly didn't know who would be knocking on my bedroom door at this time of the night but who ever it was had to make it quick I need to go see my Nialler and tell him I love him. I touched the cold knob and turned it slowly, I opened the door gently and my heart dropped when I saw the lad I love standing a few inches from of me.


	3. Chapter 3

-Niall's POV-

There he stood, that gorgeous man that I fell deeply in love with. I took a quick glance at him and noticed he was only wearing red boxer briefs. I was trying my best to not get a boner in front of him, it was obviously harder then I thought it would. His six pack and pecks just made me want to lick them all over, I'm usually never this dirty minded but when Zayn is standing in front of you in briefs only, I'm sure you would be doing the same thing as me.

His eyes put me in a trance the second I looked into them. Those chocolate orbs looked sexier tonight then any other night I could remember. I stood there looking stupid for what felt as hours to me. It was only a few seconds but god did this guy drove me crazy. I felt my palms start to sweat up showing me how nervous I was getting. How am I suppose to confess my love to him in this kind of situation? I guess it's my fault for picking two in the morning to have the courage to do it.

-Zayn's POV-

I got lost by the sight of the most amazing lad standing in front me. Niall was the last person I expected to be knocking at my door at this hour. He stood there, all cute looking. His right hand dangled as his left hand held it by the wrist. His mess of blond hair looked messier then ever but it just made him look ten times cuter. He only wore a pair of boxer briefs that looked similar to mine except his had white lines go across them. I had never seen Niall in just boxers, the sight of him could make me hard within an instant. I controlled my self though, I couldn't get a boner at this time. He would see it and who knows how he would react.

I wanted to touch all over his flat, pale stomach. Our eyes caught one another's and we got lost in a trance that couldn't be explained in words. This is my moment, the moment to confess how I feel. I mean it shouldn't be that hard right? It's not like he would punch me or run away or something... Or would he? Naw I'm sure he wouldn't... But what if he did? Oh jezz this just totally made me have second thoughts about my decision. What should I do?

-Niall's POV-

"uhmm... I.. Ah.. Theirs something I need to tell you. I uhm I don't know how to say this. It's ah... Not as easy as I thought it would be," I killed the silence that lingered between us, my words came out but I didn't recognized them. I have been keeping this feelings compressed for to long and I just can't take it any longer. Like I said I feel like a zit that's going to burst any second... Eeww gross.. Again.

"I... Ah... I think im in love with you," I spoke silent and fast. I was trying to get it over with but now I wasn't so sure if it was the right choice. His expression went blank. I couldn't see any type of emotion in his eyes. Fuck! I shouldn't have done it, maybe I can play it off and say he misunderstood me or something. I should just walk away, yeah maybe that'll work.

I turned away quicker then I expected. I felt Zayn's hand quickly reach and grab a hold of my wrist. I braced myself for any sudden attacks he would make. I couldn't blain him, what kind of guy would want some other guy to love him, especially me. I'm pathetic, I'm not even as attractive as him. I'm worthless and no one wants someone as worthless as me. I just want this moment to be over.

-Zayn's POV-

As soon as I heard that Irish accent I felt that warm sensation build up in my stomach. All I knew was he had something to tell me and I was getting a little worried for what it could be. I was expecting the worst, like maybe ending our friendship or maybe he decided I should be the first to know he was leaving One Direction. If he were to leave I don't know what I would do with out him. Just him being where I am makes me happy, I couldn't picture a world with out him.

"I... Ah... I think im in love with you," his words came out quick and low. It took me a while to realize what he had said. I knew my expression was blank but inside I felt my world become complete. I felt sparks begin to burst inside me, god the lad I've been thinking about since the very first day I laid my eyes on feels the same way about me as I feel about him. I just wanted to grab him then and there and make him mine. Returned him the love he most desires by sharing the most intimate connection anyone could ever receive.

I saw him turn quickly and my first reaction was to grab a hold of his wrist. I felt him tense up and I just knew he felt scared. He probably thinks I'm going to hurt him. My poor little Nialler, I felt horrible for making him feel that way. That's the last thing I wanted to do to him. I pulled him towards me and connected our half naked bodies. I felt our warm bodies sizzle at the connection, as if a wave of a beautiful, multi colored flame came across us and engulfing us.

I rested my hands on his waist for the very first time ever. I Slowly moved them up and down to reassure him I wasn't going to cause him any harm. I felt him relax and that's when I connected our eyes. I looked into his bright blue eyes and I knew it was the right time for everything to happen but before I pulled any type of sexual move I asked one question.

"You 'think' you love me?"

-Niall's POV-

I felt him connect our bodies, never have a been so close to someone before, especially not another male. He slowly caressed the sides of my waist and I relaxed against his touch. Maybe I did make the right choice. The warmness of his body felt extremely good and I just wanted him to never let me go. He looked into my eyes and I got lost for the second time as I looked into his. His deep brown chocolate eyes seemed full of lust. I felt as if he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

"You 'think' you love me?" he asked.

The question struck me, I didn't know what to say. I was confused for some reason and his body all up against mine didn't help. I was scared he would feel a bulge form any second. I decided it was time to come clean.

"No I don't think I love you, I know I love you. I've been in love with you from the very first second I saw you. Never have I felt such strong feelings for someone before, especially not for a guy. I'm sick and tired of hiding how I really feel from you. You're the love of my life and I just want to spend every single waking moment with you," I stopped to catch my breath before I continued.

"I would understand if you don't want me like I want you. I mean who could blame you, I'm pathetic and worthless. No one deserves a guy like me, I'm nothing compared to you or any of the other lads. I mean look at me I don't have a nice body like yours or perfect hair like Harry's. I'm noth-"

-Zayn's POV-

"STOP IT! Just stop, Niall your perfect. Your perfect for me, you don't understand how in love I am with you. Every single night I dream about you and every time I wake up I wish it was real. Not just some fantasy I live in my sleep. I've always wanted to tell you how I've felt. You mean the world to me and I want you to be in my life for ever," I saw a teardrop stream down his cheek and I brushed it away with my thumb.

"Please don't ever think of yourself like that Niall. Your not worthless or pathetic or anything else you could possibly think of. You don't need a nice body or perfect hair. You just need to be you and be happy with what you are and don't beat yourself up for the things your not. I love you Niall, I love you for what you are and not for what your not. I'll always love you." I finally told Niall exactly how I felt and for the first time I felt relieved and I didn't feel like I had everything bottled up.

"Now that both of us finally told each other everything we've been hiding from one another mind if we take it to the next step," I asked. Niall's smile answered the question for me. I was finally going to ask him the question I had never gotten answered, not even in my dreams.

"Can I make LOVE to you?"

* * *

review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
